deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Bowser VS King Dedede/@comment-26254805-20151011060508
IMA 'BOUT TO LAY SOME LOGIC ON YOU GUYS Strength King Dedede and Bowser are around tied for the strongest side smash in Smash Bros. King Dedede's hammer is crazy powerful. "But what if he loses it?" you may ask. He can teleport it back, or make a new regeneration of it. That becomes part of his strength. In Smash Bros, King Dedede weighs 112 Pounds and Bowser weighs 120. I know this isn't their weights, but it's how they weigh in Smash. Dedede's hammer is around 3 times the weight of a normal hammer. A hammer weighs 2.2 pounds. 2.2 x 3 - 6.6 + 112 = 118.6. Meaning he is almost the same Smash Bros weight as Bowser. Bowser uses his weight for his side smash, while Dedede smashes down the hammer, meaning in actual sense Dedede would be forcing his weight into the smash of the hammer. Plus, he has the Jet Hammer, which is a steel hammer and jet like weapon, which would make it weigh even more. Speed King Dedede is head to head with Kirby in Gourment Race. Bowser is shown to barely keep up behind Mario, as shown in the final boss of Super Mario 3D Land. Kirby easily outspeeds Mario, who barely outspeeded Bowser. So yeah, you can do the logic there. Destructive Capability Giga Bowser does take this, due to his giant size, easy destruction, ect. But this is there normal forms I'm talking about. King Dedede's hammer has many more possibilities to destruction then Bowser does. Bowser can burn through rocks, but Dedede can smash through much harder then rock items with ease. Smarts Alright, this one is a bit simple. In 3D World, Bowser almost had Mario due to planning..until it was shown he just stood on a Pow Block that led to his defeat. He also stands infront of an axe in several battles, that Mario jumps over him and makes the axe cut the bridge down. King Dedede puts Kirby in a arena, and faces him head on, giving him a much better chance of winning the fight then Bowser has. They both still canonically fail, but King Dedede still has a better chance. Durability Bowser has taken much harder hits then Dedede. Dedede has gotten hit bad by Magolor, Kirby, and other foes..But Bowser has fallen into lava, burnt to a SKELETON, and more powerful hits (Except the Supernova, that is just bull crap cause the Lumas saved him on there so not including it), so this is rather basic. Expirence Bowser easily takes this, as he has been at this since he was a baby. King Dedede hasn't through..unless Brawl in the Family is canon, but it isn't. So overall: Strength - King Dedede Speed - King Dedede Durability - Bowser Experience - Bowser Smarts - King Dedede DC - King Dedede I did this fight on DA, and did this same research, and I believe the verdict is 'King Dedede. '